


Shady Lady

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, more plot holes, somewhat comedic, there's a crack scene in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Yongguk gets dragged out for 5 days in Hawaii to attend Himchan's sister's wedding.Zelo was told to come down to help his sister work, but somehow he ends up wearing a female uniform?





	Shady Lady

_Day 1 – Hawaii_

“Yongguk-ah~!!!” Himchan sang, skipping towards said male who was stood there with a glare on his face his suitcase handle in hand, before the other could throw his arms around him he raised his hand,

“Shut the fuck up Himchan or I will slap you so hard.” He growled and Himchan sighed before slapping the others hand down in disapproval,

“Well that was just rude. Who pissed in your cereal?” he scoffed and Yongguk pushed up his sunglasses, fixing his cap a few times before he sighed,

“Oh maybe the fact that I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT TO GO.” He pointed out and Himchan rolled his eyes crossing his arms,

“Hey it’s not my fault my sister’s getting married and I don’t want to be alone.” He pouted and Yongguk growled in frustration, Himchan was too much for him to handle sometimes.

“You’re not alone you shit, you’ve got those 3.” He gestured to Daehyun, Youngjae and Jongup who were stood awkwardly as they waited for their hyungs to stop arguing, no one but Himchan was daring enough to talk to an angry Yongguk.

“But it’s not right if you’re not there too. We have to be there for each other.” He said with his hands clasped together and Yongguk could swear he saw the others’ eyes sparkling.

An announcement was heard along with Himchan’s mutters of it being their flight and Yongguk was dragged off and forced onto the plane.

He sat alone behind Himchan and Jongup and beside Daehyun and Youngjae; he took of his sunglasses and decided to get some sleep, but heard a voice beside him so he turned his body,

“Hyung, maybe you’d be a little happier if you found someone special?” Daehyun suggested in a non ill mannered way, Yongguk shrugged and sighed.

He was well aware that his dongsaengs were worried about their hyung who couldn’t find his partner in life. But it was hard, Yongguk had been in at least 3 relationships and each one ended terribly.

Maybe he was meant to be lonely? He shook his head and tried to will away the thoughts, they were on their way to Hawaii, only someone like Himchan’s sister would choose to marry there.

“Yongguk, wake up or we’ll get off without you!” he slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Himchan calling out to him and stretched, yawning and he cringed at the cracks.

“You’re getting old hyung.” Youngjae teased before he ran off the plane, fearing the wrath of their oldest hyung, Yongguk rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I’m only 23 you little shit.” He said before chasing after the younger, not forgetting his suitcase and personal belongings.

But little did he know he forgot his sunglasses on the plane, and someone decided to pick them to return them to him. Personally.

 

“Noona!” Zelo called out with an adorable grin as he entered the staff room of Hotel Secret, Hyosung looked up from the counter and grinned her gummy smile, running over to her little brother.

“Whoa slow down, you’re wearing monster heels.” He said playfully when she threw her arms around him,

“Welcome Junhonggie! How’ve you been?” she said happily, and the two made their way to the seats there, there were 3 other girls in there and Zelo wondered where the male employees were.

“Okay so we’ve got a really busy weekend and I need to you cooperate okay?” she said with a slightly serious expression before she smiled again.

“A wedding is being held this Saturday and everyone who is attending is at our hotel, meaning we need each employee to take care of a number of floors.” She explained and the teen nodded,

“This is your uniform, don’t you dare refuse Choi Junhong.” She threatened as she handed the teen a plastic bag, Zelo blinked a few times before peeking inside.

“Noona this is a female uni-“he yelled but his mouth was covered when Hyosung threw her hands over it, she shushed him and pulled away when he was calm.

“Our workers are pretty much all female! And you’ll stand out which I don’t want since I’m sneaking you in to work here for the weekend.” She said quickly and Zelo frowned,

“Noona, I’m a little too tall to be a woman don’t you think? Plus I look manly.” He grinned to himself and she smiled,

“Not with that smile you aren’t. Look you don’t have to wear heels, just the uniform.” She tried to comfort him but it wasn’t working.

“This is so insane.” He groaned wondering why he even decided to come down and help. Sunhwa smiled at the teen,

“Don’t worry Junhong, you’ll only have to take care of the 35th floor and the pool area.” she said quietly and Zelo raised an eyebrow,

“All of the rooms booked on the 35th floor are all for males. And the pool area is dangerous since there’s so many perverts.” Jieun explained without looking up from her magazine.

“Noona this won’t work!” Zelo cried the reality and embarrassment sinking in. Before he could say anything else Hyosung was dragging him by the wrist into a change room,

“Change.” She demanded before shutting the door. Zelo sighed knowing that he couldn’t argue with his sister.

Zelo threw his suitcase onto the bench and opened it, he pushed around a few things so he could fit the clothes he was currently wearing and a pair of sunglasses fell out from the side pocket.

He picked them up in a hurry and sighed in relief to see it was unharmed, he smiled a little remembering the handsome stranger on the plane who had forgotten them.

His parents had told him to go down and visit her for the summer; he had work so he decided to only stay for a few days, after all he hadn’t seen his sister in a year or so.

“Junhonggie are you done?” Hyosung asked poking her head into the room, she squealed when she saw the state of her little brother.

“God you are adorable!” she shrieked and Zelo rolled his eyes, pulling down the ends of the skirt, since his boxers were showing, she reached towards him and pulled the skirt down for him.

Zelo was dressed in a white short sleeved button down, along with a black vest and a blue tie. But the problem was the frilly black skirt that was a little too short, along with the knee highs and flats.

“Noona this is ridiculous! I’m too broad and manly!” he yelled trying to keep his pride; she rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the room despite his protests.

He was sat down at the only vanity in the staff room and the girls worked their magic on him. Zelo hadn’t been eating regularly and he didn’t eat much due to school so he wasn’t as bulked and broad.

They slipped a blonde wig on his head which matched his already blonde hair, and gave him slight makeup, making his eyes pop and his skin shine, while his eyes were closed Hyosung snuck in some breast pads despite the teens protests.

“Why are you so pretty, what the heck.” Hana rolled her eyes and left the room to get a few things, Hyosung was grinning like an idiot,

“He indeed is my little brother.” She said proudly and Zelo groaned, she smiled and patted his back, urging him to look at his reflection and when he looked up he looked back down.

It was odd to say but he was pretty… cute. His eyes looked so large and doll like, and even though he didn’t have that much makeup on he looked like a doll. If he wasn’t so tall he could easily be mistaken for a woman.

“You’re blushing at yourself oh gosh you’re adorable!” Hyosung cooed wrapping her arms around her little brother. She always adored him more than she should but she didn’t care, she loved him.

“Do I start now…?” he asked, and she snorted which was really unattractive but Zelo wouldn’t say anything, he never did.

“Yep that’s right, go on up supposingly the guests are arriving soon. Since you’re taking care of their whole floor, introduce yourself to each room hmm?” she said while pushing the teen outside.

“Wait noona, I don’t need to introduce myself? That’s not how a hotel works.” He questioned and she rolled her eyes wondering why he asked so many questions.

“That’s how our hotel works Junhong, now hurry up! I’ll set up your room on their floor too,” she said in a mumble of words and the teen was being shoved into the elevator before he could say anything else.

 

 

“Hotel Secret?” Jongup questioned as they all emerged from within the taxi, it was grand and spacious. It was situated across the beach which was a good 5 minutes away.

Yongguk had his eyes closed as he breathed in the fresh air, he felt so free. Himchan smiled at him knowing that he was overly stressed at work, one of the reasons why he dragged his friend along.

“Come on, let’s go check in.” Youngjae said, being the more responsible one. Daehyun followed as the other went into the hotel, he was never one to argue with Youngjae after all.

“When’s the wedding and how long are we here for?” Yongguk asked as they crossed the lobby, he needed to plan out what they were going to do and what not, since Himchan probably didn’t even think to think about that kind of stuff.

“Umm, well today’s Thursday, wedding is Saturday, and we leave Monday.” He said with a smile, they had at least 5 days in Hawaii.

“Hello we made a reservation.” Jongup said in fluent English and went on with sorting out the room business with the receptionist. They were given 3 room keys and Yongguk raised an eyebrow,

“I’m in my own room?” he asked, and the other 4 gave each other nervous looks before Youngjae subtly pushed his friend towards the elevators, they all stepped inside and Yongguk waited for an answer.

“Well you see it’s only natural that we’d stay in the same room as our lover’s right? Especially if you meet some kind of pretty Hawaiian babe, you’ve got a room to yourself.” Himchan winked.

“Okay we’re here floor 35.” Daehyun interrupted before Yongguk could reply, they all dragged their bulky suitcases to their designated rooms. 356 (Himchan and Jongup) 358 (Yongguk) and 357 (Daehyun and Youngjae)

“Remember to text before you want to come over to either room.” Himchan said to all of them before he disappeared into his room with Jongup following close behind.

Yongguk smiled and waited for the couples to get into their rooms before he entered his. As soon as the door closed behind him he was met with the scent of fresh air and he grinned to himself.

Although it was odd he threw off his shirt just keeping his jeans on, he walked over to the balcony and rested a hand on the railing another in his back pocket.

He had a perfect view of the beach from here, but Yongguk wasn’t the type to swim in the ocean. He’d rather just swim in the pool and take late night walks along the seashore.

A small knock was heard along with a mutter of words, but Yongguk was too far gone to even comprehend. He hummed in response to what seemed like a question and turned looking over his shoulder at the person who entered his room.

Zelo’s eyes widened when he was met with possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The man’s backside was like a gods, perfectly chiseled muscles and indents in all the right places.

Not to mention his slim physique along with the tattoo on his left shoulder, he had his eyes closed and he seemed to be listening to the wind. Zelo felt his heart flutter and pound when the stranger looked over his shoulder at him.

“I just got into the room though?” the deep voice asked and Zelo could feel his whole body submitting to just a voice, he blinked a few times and tried to get himself together.

“Umm, I just wanted to say that I will be the one taking care of your room for the rest of your stay, my name is Choi …” his voice trailed off and he looked down at his name tag.

“Junhi?” Yongguk finished for him and he smiled when he saw how flustered the girl seemed, he couldn’t help but look at her figure seeing his long legs along with his milky skin.

“Umm yes, I’m Choi Junhi.” Yongguk’s eyes widened when the teen flashed him a beautiful smile that showed off his dimple. He unconsciously crossed the room and stood in front of the” woman”

“I’m Bang Yongguk.” He introduced himself, holding the teens slender hand, he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, loving the way a lovely pink dusted over his cheeks.

“Um I’m sorry please excuse me.” he bowed politely before leaving the room, when he pulled the door Yongguk leaned over him closing it again, it was odd to see how he was taller than him but he didn’t mind,

Zelo froze feeling the body heat spreading to him; he closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling a strange sense of anticipation.

“I’ll be seeing you around Junhi-sshi.” He blew into her ear and she shivered, before she turned pushing him away gently as she slipped out the door.

Yongguk smirked, licking his lips as heard her shaky voice while she introduced herself to Daehyun and Youngjae, maybe this would be a better trip then he thought.

 

Zelo snuggled into his bed after his first day of work and he sighed, his muscles relaxing into the cool duvet. It had taken him half an hour removing his makeup, wig and clothing, he remembered back Yongguk.

His whole body heated up and he giggled like an idiot, he was happy that someone as attractive as Yongguk felt an interest towards him.

But then his heart dropped when he remembered something, he was a man, and Yongguk didn’t know that. And he probably wasn’t going to figure it out. He sighed; he should just return the sunglasses and be done with him.

After all it was just a small crush… right?

 

_Day 2 – The Pool_

 

“What’s got you so happy?” Himchan said with a small smile, seeing as how Yongguk was oddly chipper. They were currently on their way to pool, although it was a waste to go to the pool when they were right beside the beach; the beach was getting prepared for Himchan’s sisters’ wedding so they couldn’t do much about it.

“I don’t know, I feel like it’s going to be a good day.” He smiled and Himchan made an ugly noise feeling a little disgusted,

“Well at least you’re in a good mood, I wonder how spacious the pool is,” Youngjae said out loud, as they entered the elevator, pressing the “Pool” floor.

“Well if it’s got its own floor I’m guessing it’s pretty big.” Daehyun snorted and chortled to himself weirdly and everyone froze, looking at him with strange expressions.

“What did I do?” he blinked and Youngjae smiled leaning on his boyfriends shoulder, a weird chuckle emitting from him as well,

“I love you, don’t ever change Dae.” Daehyun smiled wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist and he pulled him closer,

“I love you too my Jaeja-“the elevator doors opened and Yongguk kicked them both out. Literally. The two went tumbling and landed in front of a familiar pair of milky legs,

“Junhi-sshi,” the two exclaimed looking up at the bewildered teen, he was just patrolling the pool area and the two fell to his feet after falling out of the elevator.

The moment he locked eyes with Yongguk a blush spread across his face and he hurried away, leaving the others confused, they stepped out of the elevator and Himchan looked to the oldest,

“What was that about?” he asked, Zelo was so sweet and polite with them yesterday, it was weird to think he would avoid them like that, Yongguk smirked,

“Oh it’s nothing, let’s swim shall we?”

 

Zelo was frantic, he was wearing something so thin after all, just a pair of female swimming shorts which were red with a white stripe up the side and a loose white tank top with a white bandeau underneath plus his breast pads.

It was really uncomfortable considering his legs were so exposed but he had no choice or else his noona would attack him. His wig was placed in a ponytail and he was wearing water proof makeup, he sighed and stood still just watching the children and adults play around in the pool.

His fingers were twiddling with the whistle around his neck and sighed thinking back to the playful smirk on the older man’s face, would he be able to conceal his identity and avoid the male?

Zelo suddenly felt a splash against his overly exposed legs and he looked down to see a very wet, very sexy looking Yongguk smirking at him. His abs on full display as he lay back watching the younger,

“Hello Junhi-ah,” Zelo unconsciously took off, running along the edge of the pool even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to, and eventually he fell in.

He closed his eyes and held his breath but was quickly brought up to the surface, he coughed a few times and wrapped his arms around the strong figure that was holding him,

“No running along the poolside, Ms. Lifeguard.” A deep voice read out the sign that was pretty much plastered everywhere and smiled at the flustered teen in his arms,

“Are you okay?” he asked in a sweet tone, pushing the hair out of Zelo’s eyes, the teen nodded and muttered a small thank as he reluctantly pulled away but was pulled back harshly.

Zelo gasped as the water splashed around him and a pair of large hands made their way to his ass, he bit his lip and stared into the elder’s eyes, trying to find any ill intentions but strangely he couldn’t find any.

“W-what are you doing?” he stuttered and Yongguk smiled at him, holding the teen close to him and he began swaying them in the water,

“Why is it that you intrigue me so?” he whispered, never breaking eye contact, Zelo could feel his heart racing from the way the elder was being so gentle.

The two floated there for a few minutes, blocking out all noise as they stared into each other’s eyes, Yongguk couldn’t think of anything more adorable whenever Zelo would look down or stare at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Yongguk looked down to the teens soft lips, wanting nothing more than to have a taste, he closed his eyes and leaned in taking Zelo by surprise. What surprised him even more was that he was leaning in as well, just as their lips were about to touch

“LIFE GUARD I NEED A LIFE GUARD” the sound of Youngjae’s shrill voice echoed through the pool floor and Zelo reluctantly pulled away, not forgetting to give the elder a peck on the cheek as he swam over to the 4 idiots in the kiddy end of the pool.

“What’s the issue here?!” Zelo asked in a worried tone, unbeknownst that Yongguk followed him, simply because 1 he wanted to be him more and 2 the idiots calling out for the life guard were his friends. 

Daehyun was fluttering about within the water and the other 3 were just watching him, Yongguk raised an eyebrow and Zelo went over to him lifting the fluttering man from the pool,

“Oh glorious glorious day, thou have saveth me!” he said while sputtering water from his nose and coughing, it was an ugly sight and Zelo walked over to the edge of the pool placing him there,

“None of you guys could have done that?” Yongguk said with a frown as he placed his hands on his hips, they were all standing in water that only reached their hips after all.

“Oh you have saved him, I am forever grateful!” Youngjae gave the teen a hug before dramatically splashing over to his boyfriend,

“Oh my sweet Daebutt how do you fare?” he said and Daehyun winked, the two exchanged a high five and Yongguk rolled his eyes, expect those two to pull a stunt like this.

“I guess my work here is done?” Zelo backed away slowly, he felt it’d be pretty dangerous to involve himself with the dynamic duo who were giggling and making stupid faces at each other,

“Not exactly, you didn’t finish helping me earlier.” Yongguk said with a slight pout as he grabbed the teen’s wrist, Zelo’s eyes went wide and his face went a bright red,

“Not so fast Yongguk, we need to take Daehyun back to his room to rest, then we need to greet my sister and prepare for tomorrow.” Himchan said with a shake of his head.

Zelo gave them a bow and gave Yongguk’s hand a reassuring squeeze before he went back to his post, Himchan raised an eyebrow when he saw Yongguk’s expression, which looked like that of an abandoned puppy,

“You guys are the biggest cockblocks you know that?” he growled, lifting himself out of the pool, not forgetting to splash Daehyun and Youngjae on his way out.

“What was that about?” Daehyun asked, letting Youngjae help him up, Himchan made his way past them Jongup following close behind,

“I think our Gukkie has a crush.”

 

_Day 3 – The Wedding_

 

Yongguk sat in the front row with a frown on his face, he hadn’t seen Zelo since the pool incident and he was feeling unsatisfied, he needed to taste those lips, even if it was the last thing he did.

“Yah, get rid of that scowl it’s rude.” Himchan whispered to his friend, he could see his sister looking at them from the “altar” looking thing that was on the sand.

“I don’t understand why she decided to get married on a beach.” Yongguk growled back and Himchan finished it with a smack to the others thigh and a roll of his eyes.

They were forced to sit under the sun in tuxedos and suits, it was insanely hot with the sun beating down on them, supposingly the wedding planners didn’t have enough time to put up a tent.

Here they were all sat in white benches set up on the white sandy beach, flowers decorating each one and they were light decorations and everything just looked elegant.

Which described Himchan’s sister perfectly, because she nothing other than elegant. Her black hair was curled in ringlets that lay against her back, and her veil was long and gorgeous, her smile shone brighter than any jewel and her dress fit her body in all the right ways.

She looked like the epitome of beauty but Yongguk couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Zelo would look in the same attire.

He quickly shook his head, wondering what the hell he had just thought of, he could imagine his bright blonde hair shining in the white veil, his beautiful smile and his dimple brightening up the whole world.

“Yongguk, snap out of it.” Himchan whispered when he saw Yongguk zoning out, and he was staring at the bride, pretty much ogling at her. It wasn’t hard to see that she was a little uncomfortable.

“Oh sorry, I was daydreaming.” He blinked a few times and Jongup leaned forward grinning at him,

“No shit.” He joked and Yongguk did a punching gesture as a joke, they all broke out into laughter and when Yongguk looked up he saw Zelo and everything melted away at that instant.

Zelo was dressed in what seemed like a stage outfit, he was wear black jeans shorts and a crop top, his breasts looked more emphasized than usual and his makeup was more intense. His hair was curled and messy and he looked absolutely gorgeous, blowing Himchan’s noona out of the water instantly.

“Now we have a special performance from the staff of Hotel Secret everybody!” Himchan’s noona said into the microphone, they 5 girls made their way up to the stage and performed Poison by Secret.

Yongguk felt his heart pounding whenever Zelo would wink at him from the stage and the way his body moved was flawless, the elder was pretty much gaping at the teen.

“Yup, he definitely has a crush.” Jongup whispered to Himchan who nodded in return, they were happy about this. Extremely happy, Yongguk was a good guy and he deserved someone, especially someone who seemed to attract his attention as much as Zelo.

When the stage was the done, the partying started and everyone began drinking and dancing on the beach, Yongguk however disappeared into the crowd and noticed Zelo dancing with his co workers.

He approached the teen slowly and wrapped his arms around his waist nuzzling his neck into the sweet scent he had grown accustomed to.

“What the fuck?” Zelo turned around ready to punch whoever was holding him but his arm immediately dropped when he saw a handsome face smiling at him,

“Were you going to do something just then Junhi?” he teased and the teen blushed, Yongguk kissed his neck before grabbing the teens hand dragging him off behind the crowds and they ran back to the hotel.

“Yongguk-sshi?” he gasped, when they were pulled into the elevator, Yongguk quickly pressed the floor he wanted and kept his arms around the teens waist.

“Aren’t we past the polite talk Junhi-ah?” he said while leaning closer to him, their lips were a centimeter apart, but barely touching it was driving Zelo insane.

“Y-yes Yongguk…” he gasped and the elder grinned his gummy smile, making Zelo’s knees tremble slightly, the elevator dinged and Yongguk walked them backwards into the pool.

“Ah! Why the pool?” Zelo gasped as the cold water surrounded them, he tried to back away but Yongguk trapped him against the poolside, he would never say it out loud but Yongguk looked so sexy, in his wet suit that clung to his body.

 Along with his wet hair that he pushed back with a seductive grin on his face, Zelo blushed and looked down this man knew he was attractive.

“Junhi-ah, tell me. Do you want me?” he whispered and smirked when the teen groaned and whined, their bodies touching, but the wet clothes keeping them apart was irritating.

“Mmm Yongguk!” Zelo gasped when the elder began nibbling on his ear, he grasped the man’s shoulders trying to push him back but stopped when the elder moved their faces closer,

“Come meet me at the beach tonight.” He said in a serious tone, he was looking straight into the teens eyes, watching his every movement, Zelo didn’t answer, he was a little hesitant,

“If you want to, if you don’t come then I’ll leave you alone, I’ll forget about you. But if you do come I won’t guarantee your lips will be safe.” He smirked, and helped them both out of the pool.

Yongguk didn’t let go of Zelo’s hand until they had to part to go to their own rooms, he entered his room and stepped into the shower even though he was probably ruining his suit he didn’t care.

He wanted Zelo so bad.

 

“Jelly baby?” Hyosung called out as she waltzed into her little brother’s room, she noticed him lying down on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

“Hey noona.” Zelo said without even looking at her, she frowned a little noticing something was wrong; Zelo was a bright kid after all,

“What’s up? And what happened to you at the wedding today? I couldn’t find you anywhere!” she asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed beside her brother.

“You see noona…”

“Is it about Bang Yongguk?” she chuckled when the teen sat up insanely fast, looking at her with large and confused eyes,

“I’m friends with the bride, and she showed me who her brother and his friends were.” She explained and she smiled thinking back to how entranced Yongguk was while they were on stage.

“He asked me to meet him tonight at the beach… “He said quietly, not wanting to explain the latter part of what the elder had said, his sister didn’t need to know that.

“You have to go!” she yelled suddenly making him flinch, she dragged him out of his room and brought him downstairs, into what he guessed was her room.

“You don’t have to hide from your noona that you’re gay. And you’ll never find someone as attractive as Yongguk that’s into you too!” she said hastily, already pulling out her clothes.

“Noona have you forgotten all this time he’s known my I’ve been a WOMAN!” He yelled pointing to the cute clothing in her hair to emphasize his point,

“Aish that’s just an excuse, anyone who pays that much attention to you but hasn’t noticed you’re a guy is stupid.” She scoffed and Zelo frowned, an outfit getting thrown at him.

“Wait noo-“

“Not another word Choi Junhong.”

 

Yongguk stood on the seaside with a smile on his face, the night air was so cool and fresh, the natural smells working their way inside of him and out.

The beach was still decorated and at night there were posts with Christmas lights on them, it was absolutely gorgeous and he couldn’t help but grin to himself.

Surprisingly he was alone, he’d expected a few more people to walk along the beach but little did he know, to other couples Yongguk looked like a man waiting to propose.

“Umm, Yongguk?” a small voice called out to him and he turned around to see the most adorable sight he had ever seen.

Zelo was dressed in a pastel blue chiffon button down, with a white tank top underneath, along with a pair of white jean shorts; to top it off he was wearing a pair of pastel blue converse.

His hair was curled again, resting against his breasts and he had a headband with a bow on top, he was blushing and fiddling with his fingers making him look so cute.

“So you came,” Yongguk smiled holding out his hand, he was nowhere dressed as cutely as the teen; he was wearing a simple black t shirt that hugged his body along with a pair of white jeans.

Zelo held his hand and Yongguk playfully flicked the bow that was situated on top of his head, he laughed when the teen pouted and tried to flick him back,

“Well aren’t you adorable?” he said in an amused tone, Zelo blushed and let the elder lead them along the beach, Yongguk’s hand was large and warm around his giving him comfort.

“Hyosung noon- I mean unnie went overboard with my outfit.” He said quickly, cursing at himself for almost giving himself away.

“Come with me Junhi,” Yongguk smiled as the two walked slowly along the seashore, it was silent but Zelo felt comfortable with the elder, he couldn’t deny it but he was falling, and he was falling fast.

Yongguk lead them to the side of the beach with more trees and shrubbery, and Zelo’s eyes widened when he saw a bench surrounded with trees with Christmas lights on them.

He was breathless as Yongguk sat them down, when Zelo sat down beside him though he was caught by the waist and brought to sit on the elders lap.

“Yongguk!” he protested, wiggling cutely and Yongguk chuckled deep and smooth in his ear, he rested his head on the teens shoulder and Zelo froze.

He eventually relaxed into the elders’ touch and the touch sat there with their eyes closed, simply enjoying the warmth from each other as well as the soft lull of the waves.

Zelo opened his eyes when Yongguk lifted his head, and he turned to the side to ask what was wrong, only to see Yongguk with his eyes closed leaning in and he brought their lips together.

Everything seemed so perfect in that moment and the two moved their lips together slowly but surely as if their lips were made for each other.

Zelo shifted his body not moving from the elders lap but he was facing him now, his hands tangling in the elder’s surprisingly soft hair as they moved in sync.

Yongguk licked at the teens bottom lip feeling slightly surprised when he opened up for him, letting him slip his tongue inside the moist cavern.

Zelo shamelessly moaned into the kiss, the gentleness was driving him crazy, the way Yongguk licked around his whole mouth then sucked at his tongue was sinful, yet oh so perfect.

Zelo involuntarily began grinding down against the elder which made them both moan, he was a teenager after all, a horny teenager, what could he do?

Suddenly Yongguk stopped and pulled away, noticing a bulge in the teen’s shorts, Zelo froze looking down at the tent in his pants with horror.

“Junhi…”

He instantly pulled himself off, and began running he could hear Yongguk yelling after him but he kept running, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

His perfect night was ruined.

 

_Day 4 – Him_

 

Yongguk’s mind was running in circles, Zelo had suddenly run off leaving him alone, bewildered and with a boner. He had returned to the hotel that night exhausted and well hurt.

Zelo had called in sick that day, and when he came back to his room with runny makeup Hyosung didn’t ask, she could only guess what happened.

The gang decided to go out and shop today, but Himchan noticed Yongguk wasn’t in his usual mood. Even if he was pretty mood and pretty much a dick he noticed there was something off.

The 4 were currently waiting for the elevator to come and Himchan frowned at Yongguk, who seemed to be sulking,

“Yah you’re staying here.” He demanded and Yongguk looked up at him confused,

“What?”

“I’m not letting you come, you’ll spoil the fun.” Himchan said stubbornly the elevator dinged and the 3 hurried in, Daehyun blocking the elder’s every move not letting him in,

“You know, Junhi’s room is right over there, it’s across from yours.” Youngjae said with a wink and before he could reply the elevator closed and they were gone.

Yongguk looked over to Zelo’s room and wondered what he should do, although he knew for sure he shouldn’t knock because there was no way the teen would let him in.

He bit his lip and swallowed his pride, running down to the lobby. It was an insane idea he knew after all he was on the 35th floor but he didn’t care he needed to fix things with Zelo.

“Hello I need the key to room 364.” Yongguk said practically breathless as he reached the receptionists desk, Hyosung blinked a few times recognizing that it was indeed Yongguk and he was asking for her brother’s room’s key.

“Why do you need it?” she asked him and he frowned, he didn’t want to waste anymore time he wanted to Zelo.

“I need to see him,” he said and Hyosung nodded, giving him the spare key she used, after all Yongguk had called her brother him not her, meaning he knew.

Yongguk thanked her before speeding towards the elevator, there was no way he was going to run up 35 flights of stairs that would be insane.

Once he made it to the floor he swiped the card and let himself into the room. His heart clenched when he heard sniffles and whimpers,

“Noona I told you I want to be alone!” the teen yelled looking up at the doorway with bleary eyes, his eyes widened when he saw Yongguk standing there looking at him with an apologetic expression.

Yongguk took in the teens’ appearance, he was dressed in a white wife beater along with a pair of black joggers, he had no wig on revealing his bright blonde hair. He had no makeup on either showing his little blemishes and imperfections that made him human.

Zelo scooted up the bed panicked; he covered himself with the duvet and tried to shield what the elder had already seen.

“W-what are you doing here?!” he yelled, and his heart sped up when he felt the bed dipping under the elder’s weight.

“What’s your real name?” he heard the elder ask, he couldn’t tell if he was angry or disappointed from his voice, Yongguk sounded calm.

“Junhong, Choi Junhong.” He stated, and his eyes widened when he heard a sigh, the weight from the bed disappeared and Zelo threw off the duvet afraid that the elder was leaving.

Yongguk smiled seeing as how the teen took off his shell and he grabbed the teen’s wrist pulling him into a hug, which surprised them both. Yongguk wasn’t exactly planning that but seeing how cute Zelo was made him move on his own.

“Yongguk wha-?”

“Are you a sissy?” Yongguk asked with a serious tone and Zelo shook his head as fast as he could his eyes wide in confusion and fear,

“Cross dresser then? Why were you dressed as Junhi?” Yongguk asked in a deep tone, clearly voicing that he no longer wanted to be tricked, Zelo swallowed hard.

“I came down to visit my noona who works at the hotel, she snuck me in to work for a few days but since there are hardly any male employees she didn’t want me to stand out so she made me dress like that…” he explained and Yongguk smiled.

“You’re a good brother aren’t you?” he said in a gentle tone, and Zelo felt his heart racing. Yongguk leaned in inhaling his scent and Zelo shuddered,

“Doesn’t it disgust you? How I’m a guy…” Zelo whispered, he didn’t want to be played with then left alone. Being homosexual wasn’t exactly shined on in their native country.

“You make my heart beat the same so why should it?” Zelo was shocked with the elder’s answer; he made Yongguk’s heart beat? He couldn’t help but feel proud, he started laughing and tears run down his face,

“I’m so happy.” He said through sobs and Yongguk smiled cupping the teens hand with his hand as he leaned in to kiss the tears away,

“Junhong let me make love to you. I’ve been fantasizing about it since we met.” Yongguk confessed and Zelo pecked the elder’s lips, giving him a cute nod.

Yongguk wasted no time connecting their lips like they’ve done thousands of times before; it was insane how in sync they were even though they’d only met days ago.

Yongguk pushed the teen back into the bed they bounced a little and Zelo giggled adorably, Yongguk smiled and kissed the teens nose before moving down to his neck.

Zelo shivered feeling the open mouth kisses trailing along his neck and he gasped when Yongguk nibbled at his collarbone, he felt the elder push a hand up his shirt, his fingers tweaking his nipples.

“Ung Yongguk!” Zelo bucked his hips upward wanting to feel more; Yongguk smirked and pressed his hand against the teen’s member before he began palming him through his joggers.

Zelo lifted up his arms indicating he wanted his shirt removed and Yongguk complied, taking off his own at the same time, he slipped off Zelo’s joggers along with his jeans leaving them both in their briefs.

Yongguk chuckled at how needy the teen seemed, before he pulled down the teens pants he looked around wondering,

“Do you have any lube? I don’t want to rip you apart.” Yongguk asked and Zelo groaned pulling himself off the bed, he leaned over reaching into his suitcase to grab a brand new small bottle.

He handed it to the elder, who seemed amused a small smile on his face as the teen went back to his position from before,

“You carry lube with you?” he said and Zelo blushed, pouting as he looked off to side in embarrassment, when he realized the elder wanted an answer he opened his mouth,

“Well you know, just in case I meet a Hawaiian babe or something” he said, and Yongguk laughed remembering what Himchan had told him on his first day here.

Yongguk leaned down connecting their lips again; easily slipping his tongue inside his new addiction, Zelo mewled into the kiss and gasped when Yongguk carelessly coated his fingers in the cool substance ignoring the excess dropping onto the teen’s stomach.

He pulled off the teens briefs and wrapped his hand around Zelo’s semi-hard cock, the teen gasped into his mouth and he kept his lubed finger against the twitching entrance.

“Junhong-ah, you’re so adorable.” Yongguk cooed, kissing at the teen’s lips before going back to nipping at his collar bone which was already littered with hickeys.

Zelo tensed when a finger was pushed into his virgin entrance, it was a strange and foreign to him, this whole idea of males having sex. He wasn’t even homosexual until now, well until he met Yongguk that is.

He groaned as another finger was added, scissoring into him deeply, another was added and another, he screamed when something inside him was brushed.

“Ah Yongguk!” he whined, and Yongguk kissed him swallowing down the moans and yelps as he continued opening up the teen for a much bigger intrusion.

Yongguk didn’t know how or why but he could sense that Zelo was a virgin; there was just something so pure about him. He pulled off his briefs in a hurry and poured some lube onto his large erected cock before he began pumping himself to full hardness.

“Y-Yongguk… kiss me when you enter.” He whimpered reaching out for the elder as he was sat still just prodding at the teens twitching entrance.

He easily complied leaning down to kiss the teen as he pushed in ever so slowly, Zelo immediately tensed and bit down on Yongguk’s lip drawing blood but Yongguk didn’t care, after all the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to that of the teens.

Once he was fully seated within the teen they both gasped and panted trying to calm themselves from the new sensation, for Yongguk he was by far not a virgin but there was no heat in this world that was the same as Zelo’s.

Zelo willed himself to relax, he could feel the elders cock twitching inside of his belly as he felt his body pulling the elder in and pushing him out, it was over stimulating.

After a few minutes of adjusting Yongguk could feel that the teen had relaxed around him giving him enough freedom to move, he pulled out slowly and slammed back in making Zelo throw his back at the feeling.

Yongguk melted into the teen, driving in deeper and harder each time, his breathing became ragged and his hips were going crazy fast.

“Ah! Oh god Yongguk!” Zelo screamed and Yongguk aimed for that same spot each time, making the teen scream out, his thrusts so powerful they were moving up the bed.

Zelo’s mind was blank tears of pleasure rolling his cheeks as he pushed down into the sinful bruising thrusts, his whole mind and body were screaming for Yongguk, the pleasure overriding his system.

“Ugh Yongguk I’m c-close!” he gasped his body clenching around the elder, and Yongguk groaned catching himself with his arms that were going to give out at any moment.

He continued grinding into the teen since he didn’t have much room to move anymore, and thumbed the teens slit wanting to bring him off,

“Yongguk!” Zelo screamed as he released onto himself and the elders hand, Yongguk’s eyes rolled back feeling the teens channel become extremely tight and he let himself go, shooting thick ropes of cum into the teens fragile body.

Zelo’s legs shook as the heat spread into his body, he smiled cutely at the elder and Yongguk returned the smile, whispering about how cute the teen was before he kissed him.

Yongguk pulled out carefully chuckling at the teen’s expression and whine when he did, he found a towel on a nearby chair and cleaned them both up before throwing it to some unknown corner of the room.

He moved back into bed, throwing the duvet over them as he wrapped his arms back around Zelo, who giggled when their long limbs entangled.

“Sleep now Junhong.” Zelo sighed in comfort; he loved hearing Yongguk say his name, his real name. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him as he felt gentle kisses against his forehead.

 

_Day 5 – Departure_

 

Gentle knocks were heard at the door and Yongguk was pulled from his sleep, the door was opened quietly and his eyes widened when he saw Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Hyosung waltzing into the room.

“You horny bastard.” Youngjae laughed, the smell was obvious and the way Zelo was cuddling with his arms around Yongguk while they were both naked was a given as well.

“You had sex with my baby brother?” Hyosung said in a threatening tone, Yongguk averted his eyes in an attempt to avoid being murdered. Zelo squirmed and sighed a little before going back to sleep.

Yongguk smiled down at him and ran his fingers through the teens soft locks, loving how adorable and innocent he was. Daehyun’s expression turned sad,

“Hyung you know today is our last day right?” he whispered and the air grew heavy, Yongguk kept his eyes closed as he nodded, he reached for his briefs at the end of the bed and slipped them on under the duvet.

“You’re just going to leave him like this?” Hyosung said in a sad tone, she was a little disappointed she knew how attached her brother had become. But she also knew something else,

“I don’t think Junhong feels for me like I feel for him. This’ll be less painful for both of us.” Yongguk spoke in a low tone as he gathered his clothing. He left his ring behind, slipping it onto the teen’s finger and he kissed his forehead one last time before he and his friends left the room.

 

Yongguk sat on the plane alone again, since of course the couples sat together. He sighed and leaned back into the seat the teen taking over his thoughts.

“Excuse me sir I think these are yours.” He opened his eyes to see a pair of very familiar sunglasses placed in front of him.

He looked up and his heart leaped at the adorable sight in front of him, the teen sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder,

“Don’t think you can get rid of me that easy Bang Yongguk.” He grinned and kissed the elders nose, Yongguk smiled and kissed his lips, intertwining their fingers as he laughed,

“Watch out for yourself, because you’re never leaving my side now Choi Junhong.”

 


End file.
